Naruto: The Ultimat Ninja Showdownn
by Thoughts12
Summary: NAruto now have to go on a quest to find the people who assulted The 5Th Hokage....


**Naruto: The Ultimate Ninja Showdown**

Chapter 1: The Assault

As the leaves rustle and the aroma of freshness filled the village, it seems so peaceful with not a single sound from the people of Konoha. But, it all disappeared when "NARUTOOOO get back here and pay for your Raman!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry Iruka Sense, but I got to meet kakashi Sense to train." (Hehehehe) As Naruto heads to the training field, he suddenly stop and glance at the Hokage's mansion. As if something told him that something is not right, it was sure not the 9-Tailed Fox inside of Naruto. But, it was something though, as head heads to the field, Naruto thought he saw a snowflake.

He thought it was only his eyes playing tricks on him. As Naruto enters the training field, he looked at the empty space next to Sakura. Tears filled his eyes as he thought about Sasuke.. "Hey Naruto!!!!" screams Sakura. "Ohhh, sorry Sakura"

"YEA YOU BETTER SAY SORRY. CHAAA!!!!" said inner Sakura. Naruto looks around clueless, " Hey Sakura, where the heck is Kakahi Sense?" "You know him by now Naruto." As usual, both of them were yelling at each other, didn't notice that Kakashi's sitting on top of the post, reading Make Out City. Jiraiya's new perverted book. "Yo." "Oh, Kakashi Sense," said Naruto and Sakura.

"You guys never give up, do you?" "Us? You were the late one, by the way, why were you late?" said Naruto. "Well, you see I was on my way here, but the I saw a cat stuck up in a tree. There was a lady that can't seemed to get the cat down, so I offered her my help. But, it turned out that the cat could fight, it attacked me." As Kakasi went one with his cat fight, Naruto notice another snowflake behind Kakashi. He thought hid eyes were playing tricks, so he didn't say anything to anyone. But, again, the feeling came back, it was not the "something is not right feeling," it was a feeling like something is about to go wrong.

"Can you believe that story Naruto?" said Sakura. "NARUTOOO!!! don't blank on me right now" Naruto didn't even see it coming, but Sakura pulled put her sleeve and punched him fight in the face. Naruto flew 10 feet and hit the dirt floor. "All right you two, lets begin training." As they were getting ready, Iruka appeared. "Hold it, Kakashi, we have a problem." "What is Iruka??" said Kakashi. "I think you have to see for your self, Naruto and Sakura you guys can come too."

As they came neared the Hokage's Mansion, Naruto's eye's widen. "This might be a little painful for some of you" said Iruka.

"Tsunadeee!!!!!!!!!!" cried Sakura. There, Tsunade nailed to the wall. She was cover in blood, two swords right through her stomach into the wall holding her in place on the wall. Another sword, right through her chest missing her heart, only by one inch. One large cut, from shoulder to shoulder. About four inch wide and about one inch thick. Nearly missing her neck by centimeters. Sakura's eyes filled up with tear and started to cry. "Kakashi, we have to take her to the hospital immediately." Iruka said. "Right, Naruto, get her down with your shadow clones." "Right Kakashi Sense" Naruto said. "Alright Naruto, put her down gently, she's still alive, but barley. Ok, everybody stand back" Kakashi said.

As Kakashi move closer to Tsunade's body, he made his hand signs. With his hand signs, Kakashi said "Boar, Dog, Tiger: Transportation Jutsu." All at once, Kakashi and Tsunade's body went to the Konoha's hospital. Naruto and the rest walk to the hospital, when they got there, they saw Kakashi sitting there. " Kakashi Sense" said Naruto. "Is everything alright?" "I don't know Naruto." Kakashi said. "The doctors said that they're trying their best, but there is a high chace that Tsunade might not make it. Right now they're patching her up." "Who in their right mind would do this??" Iruka said.

"I don't know Iruka," said Kakashi. "But, ido have I hunch, the doctors said that the cut across her shoulder was in the shape of shark teeth. Iruka, I want you to bring Neji, they haven't gone that far yet." just like that, Iruka disappeared and was gone for five seconds. Then he returned with Neji by his side. "Neji" said Kakashi. "I want you to use your Byakugan to look outside of Konoha to see if there is anything weird or anyone." "Alright, Byakugan!" "Anything Neji?" said Kakashi. "Ummm, yea, there are two guys, one have a large sword, and the other. Well, it looks like he have snake cells in his chakra." "Thanks for you help Neji, you can go now." Kakashi said. Kakashi sigh ans said "Well, what do you guys think about our little description."


End file.
